En la soledad de mi celda
by Daria
Summary: Rukia reflexiona sobre sus sentimientos y acciones antes de ser ejecutada...


_**En la soledad de mi celda  
**_

* * *

Nota: Este fanfic se sitúa cuando Rukia está en la celda encarcelada en la Sociedad de las Almas. Es sobre los pensamientos de la shinigami allí, sus recuerdos y sus sentimientos. Disfrutadlo.

* * *

- Parece que sigue sin probar bocado.

¿No podría morirse antes de ser ejecutada?

Bueno, si fuera así¿no sería mejor para ella?

Quizá sí...

Los guardias que vigilaban la celda de la chica se alejaron. Al cabo de un rato, en la zona reinaba el silencio.

_Parece que moriré antes de lo que pensaba. Je, soy una idiota. Me involucré demasiado en el mundo humano... _– pensaba la chica tristemente.

_Anda que ese estúpido de Ichigo...dejo la nota para que no me venga a buscar y no le atrapen y va y viene. Era de suponer...la verdad es que ya lo esperaba pero...Ahora sí que debe de odiarme con ganas. Pero lo hice para protegerle. Si hubieran seguido, mi hermano...seguro que lo hubiera matado definitivamente. Sin embargo¿por qué me dolió tanto irme? Espero que esté bien...ese idiota_.

En la cara de Rukia asomó una pequeña sonrisa al pensar en el shinigami sustituto. Ella se percató del cambio en sus facciones y volvió a su postura original.

_¿Pero qué hago¿Por qué sonrío de esta forma tan estúpida? Mi hermano decía que se parecía a él pero...él no era tan estúpido...Ichigo es imprudente, bruto y tonto pero al mismo tiempo es amable, se preocupa por los demás y los protege...¡Ya basta! Si pienso en él todo el tiempo va a ser peor..._

Entonces llegó Renji y se le acercó a la chica.

Supongo que ya lo sabes pero han llegado a la Sociedad de las Almas cinco ryokas. Uno de ellos era un shinigami con el pelo puntiagudo naranja...

_En aquel momento sentí como si todo mi cuerpo se recobrara de energía. No sabría cómo explicar aquella felicidad que sentí al oírlo. ¡Ichigo había venido a buscarme! Instantáneamente pensé¡imprudente! Venir aquí es pedir que te maten._

_Creo que esto no es normal. Una shinigami no debería tener sentimientos ni emociones. Es que quizás...¿me estoy volviendo más humana y me estoy apartando del lado shinigami? _

_¿Y si me he enamorado de Ichigo?_

_Ichigo...de cualquier manera...espero que no te maten y huye. Me basta con saber que te preocupaste por mí ..._

_Ahora Renji se está yendo, parecía sorprendido al ver mi cara. Yo también estaba sorprendida de mi propio cambio de cara._

_Renji...si aquella vez, cuando me dijeron que si quería que me adoptasen en el clan Kuchiki, tú me hubieras dicho que no aceptara...seguro que ahora no me tratarían de este modo. Es porque soy del clan Kuchiki._

_Sin embargo, Renji, las palabras que más quería oír en aquel momento no fueron las que tú dijiste y acabé aceptando, resignada. Tú me animaste a aceptarlo, diciendo que era fantástico que me adoptaran en la nobleza. Yo pensaba que quería seguir siendo lo mismo que tú, no quería ser de la nobleza pero..._

_Ciertamente, estaba sola en aquel momento. Me abandonaste cuando más te necesitaba y eso me dolió bastante. Me temo que yo, en aquel entonces, te quería de alguna manera. Y ahora te has convertido en el "criado" de mi hermano. Eres un cobarde._

_Ichigo es todo lo contrario a ti. Es valiente y decidido y estoy seguro que en aquel momento hubiera actuado de otra manera. ¿Y ahora por qué pienso en Ichigo?_

_Esto va de mal en peor...debo dejar de pensar...pero¿en qué voy a pensar sino?_

_Ahora, sabiendo que Ichigo ha venido, creo que puedo morir en paz. Al menos parece que no me odia. Menos mal. Después de todos los problemas que te causé..._

_Lo siento tanto..._

_Por favor, Ichigo, gomen ne._

* * *

Notas¡Hola! Aquí vengo con un nuevo fanfic, esta vez de Bleach, la serie que estoy viendo ahora y que por cierto, es muy buena. Os la recomiendo. Espero que os haya gustado el fanfic aunque sea tan corto. Planeo hacer más en un futuro próximo y de otras series así que...seguid leyendo mis fanfics  
Por cierto, para algún perdido, gomen ne significa perdón o lo siento.

Pongan reviews y comentarios, se los agradeceré mucho ;)

Nos vemos!


End file.
